


洗澡(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hoshitani Yuta - Fandom, nayuki tooru - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	洗澡(H)

在洗澡的時候，星谷他就講：透，我幫了擦身，那雪他：好啊，當然好，之後星谷他幫了那雪他擦身，之後星谷他就擦身，就摸到那雪他敏感地方，就像胸部的時候，那雪他：你做什麼嗯，之後那雪他就被吻合，那雪他就被星谷他撫摸了乳頭，之後那雪他吻完了就大叫的，而那雪他就感受到星谷他另外一隻手撫摸了那雪他的小透，而令到了那雪他我不停叫着的，也好大声就覺得了星谷他是有了愛他及好溫暖和温柔的心 ，但估唔到了星谷他裡面有了另一種不同的愛，令到那雪他感到不知所措的，但是這樣的，都係那雪他喜歡的人，所以那雪他是十分之好開心的，也好好接受，那雪他就好開心的，之後星谷他就撫摸了那雪他的乳頭，之後撫摸完了小透，就把了那雪他的乳頭吸完，之後那雪他大叫：不要啊，啊！啊啊啊啊，之後星谷他就把了那雪他的後穴擴張，也需要一些的時間，之後那雪他就在這個時候就大叫了，之後星谷他就把自己的小星谷插向了那雪的小穴就開始动的，之後他們就好快高潮了的。就這样做完，之後洗完，而那雪他就臉(頰)紅，就立刻換上衣服就在床上休息，而星谷他就看了這樣的那雪就覺得是好可愛又特別的。


End file.
